1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a method and a device for automatically aligning the edges of individual paper sheets in a set of papers with respect to each other in combination with stapling said set of papers.
More specifically the invention refers to a method and a device for automatically vibrating a set of papers and feeding the individual paper sheets in it together laterally, whereupon the paper sheets in the set of papers are stapled together and the stapled set of papers is discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stapling paper by means of staplers of various types is a well-known concept. The staplers may be manual, both large and small, and in their operation a staple is forced through a number of paper sheets by handpower. In addition, there are electric staplers which resemble the manual ones but in which the handpower has been replaced by the force of an electric magnet or by motor power. A third type of staplers are the ones which do not operate with completed staples in a magazine and which instead first fabricate the staple of a metal wire and thereafter staple the paper sheets together. These latter devices are often designated as wire stapling devices.
Prior to a set of papers being stapled it has to be pretreated --joggled--so that the edges of the individual paper sheets in the set will become located exactly along each other, i.e., will have their edges aligned with respect to each other. In the case of manual stapling the procedure in this respect is such, that two or more paper sheets are joggled manually against a table or in a joggling machine so that the paper sets become even along their sides, whereafter the set of papers is pushed manually into the stapler, whereupon the staple is forced through the paper sheets. In automatic collating machines mechanical arms, wheels or angle members are utilized to push or displace the paper sheets so that they become arranged in a predetermined order. Thereafter the paper sheets are stapled by means of an appropriate stapler.